


Nico's Sides

by NetSlayer



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Anxiety, Creativity, Deceit, Logic, Morality, Other, This is based off of a TikTok, TikTok, nico's sides, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:28:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29258961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NetSlayer/pseuds/NetSlayer
Summary: This is all based off of @natadarkness Tiktok'sLiterally just taking them and turning them into stories, but they are really short.It's about Nico's own Sides instead of Thomas's, so let's see how well this turns out.Also these will probably be really short, quick reads.
Comments: 9
Kudos: 41





	1. I have a plan

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, hi, it's been a while. 
> 
> Dyed my hair impulsively with friends today, it's green.
> 
> Mental health is going down the drain.
> 
> But I'm still writing and having fun, so I'm not dead yet.
> 
> Enjoy!

Thank you @natadarkness for the wonderful story idea(s)!

“Oh, my, god.” Nico started, the cute handsome stranger just finished his adorable rambling and now Nico must suffer the fate all other gays do. Gay Panic. Of course in his mind, his sides were already trying to find a way to not embarrass himself.

“I have a plan! I have a plan! Get off of me!” Nico’s creativity laid on the ground typing frantically into a computer as he was trying to push Anxiety off him. His hat was nearly falling off and almost crushing the feather he always had behind his ear. His glasses tinted off the light of the computer screen, Anxiety was still basically on top of him looking over what he was writing to say to the stranger. 

He had some darkness under his eyes, but it wasn’t that bad. Although his beanie was trying to fall off over his own glasses. Creativity was so busy trying to write that he was barely aware that Nico’s Deceit appeared. Tall, wearing dark clothes, with a diamond shape over one eye, and a long necklace around his neck.

“Cease your yammering. And release us from this horrendous confinement of panic.” Deceit muttered walking behind Creativity. Nico’s Morality then showed up, nodding his head along.

“Yeah, I’m gonna have to agree with the walking thesaurus over there.” Morality agreed nonchalantly, Deceit moved his head to face the moral side and glared at him.

“Do NOT call me a thesaurus.” 

“It’s just a metaphor dude.” Morality retaliated back at him.

“Don’t bother Morality, he is completely literal. Metaphors go right over his head.” Creativity yelled as he continued his frantic typing.

“Nothing goes over my head! My reflexes are too fast, I would catch it.” Deceit answered holding a playing card. Nico’s Logic, however, was in the corner not believing what he was seeing.

“We are going to die from embarrassment in front of him.” Logic muttered taking his hands out of the blue varsity jacket he had on. Before completely taking over.

“You could have just said hi?” Nico said to the stranger, who looked relieved. As Nico, and as they found out, Thomas talked Nico’s sides were groaning to themselves.

“We’re idiots.” Anxiety muttered, still laying on Creativity.

“Yes you are.” Logic answer as they all became enamoured with this Thomas Sanders guy.


	2. Come on.....

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nico is procrastinating......again
> 
> Although this time a certain side wants to talk about a certain someone......

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, hi!!
> 
> Once again I took this from @natadarkness Tiktok's!!
> 
> Go support them!!!!
> 
> I'm really tired........
> 
> Enjoy!

“Come on, come on.” Nico frantically swayed back and forth at his computer. He had another case of writer's block and didn’t want to do work today, so he opted for Youtube instead. Just as he was about to click on a video of a satisfying video, he got a shock through his fingers.

“OW!” He flinched back, almost knocking his computer off his bed. Next to him, one of his ‘sides’ appeared. His own embodiment of deceit.

“What did we say about procrastination?” He sighed, shuffling a deck of cards.

“I wasn’t going to, I was just checking my email?” The deceptive side scoffed at him.

“You can’t lie to me, I’m inside your brain, now then onto business.” Nico groaned and slumped his head forward. The deceptive side rolled his eyes and continued shuffling his cards, occasionally adding in a few joke cards.

“What business do we have to discuss?” Nico rolled his head over to look at the side, his hair was slick back and had a diamond around one eye.

“About Mr. Sanders, I would like to know where your thoughts stand with him?” His deceptive side held such a serious expression, Nico mentally decided to call him Pokerface.

“Do not call me that and answer my question.” 

“I don’t know, he’s cute? And funny, and writes songs, and somewhat has a youtube channel?” Pokerface gave him a deadpan look, and flicked a card at him.

“Don’t call me that, and answer the question.” Nico groaned and looked away from his side and instead decided to look at his computer screen.

“That’s the thing, I don’t know. I don’t know if I can even commit to a relationship right now.” He heard the deceptive side sigh and pat his shoulder.

“You don’t have to think about committing to anything, just about what you feel.”

“You sound like morality.”

“Do not compare me to him.”

“Jeez, ok, take a chill pill.”

“I do not need a pill to chill, we do not have pills like that.”

“Oh right, the metaphors.”

“What?”

“Nothing.” Nico quickly ended the conversation, his side sunk out which left Nico staring back at his screen.

Thomas did say he had a Youtube account…


	3. A talk with your brother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nico's Deceit was very upset about not being able to be part of the discussion about Thomas!
> 
> He decides to have a talk with the proclaimed "Big Brother" of the group, Morality.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I'm not dead yet! 
> 
> I had some extra time and instead of doing homework I decided to return to this!
> 
> Based off of @natadarkness Tiktoks!
> 
> Enjoy!

“Anxiety! Bed now!” Deceit popped up out of nowhere, interrupting Anxiety and Morality’s discussion.

“Um what?” Anxiety asked, standing awkwardly between Deceit and Morality, both frozen from the angry side.

“I need to talk to your brother.” Deceit gritted out, while tapping his fingers as Morality instantly grabbed Anxiety.

“No, he doesn’t need to leave.”

“Leave.” Deceit ordered, Anxiety tried to get out of Morality’s grip who tried to shield himself from Deceit.

“No, Anxiety, stay.” Morality tried to convince the side as he was getting out of his grip.

“Go.” Deceit yelled over Morality. “You go now.” Anxiety finally got out of his brothers grip and started slowly walking out of the room.

“Don’t go!.”

“GO!”

“Stay!” 

“You go!

“DON’T LEAVE ME!” With that, Anxiety was out of the room, having Morality create as much distance from Deceit as possible.

“Now Deceit I know you're upset.” Morality tried to reason as Deceit stalked closer to Morality.

“I am angry with you.” Deceit exclaimed clearly, seeing no reason to not be truthful.

“Look it wasn’t that important-”

“It was about Thomas-”

“Nico just isn’t sure-”

“Then make him be sure-”

“It’s not that simple-”

“Why not?”

“Cause he’s famous and Nico is intimidated!” Morality finally yelled, he had a discussion about Thomas with everyone but Deceit, seeing no reason for him to join. Or more, likely he forgot to tell him about it. Nico was having problems wanting to be in a relationship, Morality was at a loss.

“You are Nico’s morality, make him realize his feelings.” Deceit answered simply. Morality groaned in his hands.

“It’s not that simple, he won’t commit!”

“Make him commit!” With that Deceit sunk out, going off to who knows where. Morality fell onto the couch and let out another sigh, slumping into the cushions. How was he supposed to make Nico commit to a relationship?

A big brother always has his ways.


	4. Time to commit.....Maybe?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nico's head is swarmed with thoughts about Thomas.
> 
> It's not like Nico liked him or anything or thought he was cute, or thought he was hilarious, or....
> 
> Nope, he wasn't going to deal with this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a plan for this little series! I had ideas already lined up for this story!
> 
> It's sort of turning into a story but not really? I'm basically turning all of @natadarkness Tiktoks into a somewhat story.
> 
> Of course all the Tiktoks are just out of order form what I'm doing. 
> 
> As always, these stories are short.
> 
> Hope you enjoy! Don't forget to like and comment!

Nico groaned as his thoughts began to swarm in his head, they were all about Thomas. How cute Thomas was, how his voice was very pretty, his humour, how looked in skirts, Nico wondered what would happen if Thomas sang one of Nico’s songs.

“You’ve got to be kidding me.” Nico groaned again, as he walked over to the sink, knowing pretty damn well that his sides were always watching him. Especially if he was thinking about Thomas.

He grabbed a strained and smirked, as he placed it under his sink and let the water run. Knowing it wouldn’t be long until one of his sides popped up and asked what he was doing. No sooner as Nico thought it, his Morality popped up leaning against the counter watching Nico.

“What cha doing there buddy?” Nico leaned on one hand as he watched Nico keep the strainer underneath the tap. It was concerning to a degree, but Morality knew something was up when he saw Nico smirk.

“You see, when this bowl fills up. Then I will fully commit to a relationship, or at least try to commit to a relationship with Thomas.” Nico smirked as he thought he won some big game, unbeknownst to him Morality already knew what to do.

“Ok then,” Morality agreed, Nico seemed genuinely surprised for a second, before Morality pulled out a red bowl and placed it under the strainer.

“No, no, what. Wait.” Nico stared in horror as the bowl started to fill to the top.

“Have fun with Thomas, you will text him tonight for a date.” Morality stated, as Nico continued to scream. 

“No,no,no,no! You can’t just-” Nico started looking away from the overflowing bowl.

“I can and will, you need to face your feelings for him. You like him!” Morality stated simply.

“No I don’t!” Nico denied, a bold face lie to his morality. Not only did Nico’s morality seem unimpressed, but his poetic side and deceitful side appeared as well.

“You lied.” Deceit said unhelpfully, as his creative side just glared at him. Nico groaned before remembering to turn off the tap.

“Nico,” His creativity glared, “You bastard! You lying Bastard!” His creativity yelled, surprising everyone.

“Creativity,” Nico groaned.

“I will cover for you no more! You are gay and Latino! It is time for you to accept it!” Nico groaned as Morality and Creativity started singing “Gay or European” from Legally Blonde. From the corner of his eye he could see a very confused Deceit standing away from them.

“You still lied.” He muttered.

“I know.”

“You like him.” Nico sighed.

He really did like Thomas, and that was a scary thought.

**Author's Note:**

> Please like and comment!
> 
> Also check out some of my other stories if you like this one!!


End file.
